battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SSDGFCTCT9/Archive3
Congrats Congratulations for being the 1st ever UoTM on Battlefield Wiki my friend, you earned it. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|' - Freedom at Work!]] 20:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Per DEath, congratulations. You've certainly earned it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'''Doc.]] Richtofen '20:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmph, why did it do that? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] Richtofen '''20:25, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :I know, I'll fix it for you - ''Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 20:33, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm i don't recall anything big happening yesterday. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 20:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Inactive Admins You can post your thoughts about it here just created it.(Forgot to do so earlier on) [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 20:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Archive Sure. It's really simple! You just cut and paste the content from here to a new archive page, put archive tags on it and link to it on here - ''Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 20:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Contributor award. 1. Mind going to #wikia-Battlefield on IRC? 2. Mind giving me the contributor award? If so add it to my signature Template:PGB. - [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 05:23, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Ive just been having a nosy peak at your contributions. Your fast catching me up! - ''Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 16:02, June 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC Mind jumping on again? Am I allowed to vote? As I have been her for only one day, but have over 65 mainspace edits and over 100 edits. --CodExpert 01:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I just asked Bondpedia. --CodExpert 01:45, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay, and thanks for your input. --CodExpert 01:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Statement Now that someone has asked me nicely, I shall comply, my leige. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) How is the statement on my page now? 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 23:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Specializations page Thanks for encouraging me to do it :D CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 23:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Platinum Stars It takes 1000 kills with an infantry weapon to get a platinum star for it. That's kind of not true, however, as I've unlocked the platinum for one weapon at ~970 kills. May just be a glitch, though. Zealot Guy 15:53, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, just use it as you normally would. I didn't get my platinum stars by grinding for them. I just played. Oh, and the platinum star is actually your 10th gold star for the weapon. Maybe that'll give you a better idea. 1000 feels kinda arbitrary, you know? Zealot Guy 23:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Poem I have a poem here, and I'd very much apreciate it if you would read and comment on it. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 01:47, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Football Award Just a bit of fun! - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 12:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) languages gees, you know a lot of them. I only do English, Spanish y un poco de aleman. (and a bit of german) HeatedPeteTalk 16:49, June 13, 2010 (UTC) German's annoying, but it gets me outa sticky situations! HeatedPeteTalk 17:07, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ORLY? All i know is how to say I don't understand/sorry, I'm in a hurry HeatedPeteTalk 18:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol, nice one HeatedPeteTalk 18:30, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Stop being rude!!!!! HeatedPeteTalk 18:40, June 13, 2010 (UTC) (only joking!) Images for Battlefield 1943 #Where'd you get them? #They need to be licensed or else they will be deleted. Please contact me as soon as possible. Thanks, CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 01:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) That should do it - 'Bondpedia' (Talk) ( )'' 15:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Sig Hi, not spoken recently, how are you? Just to ask, is your signature a template, or just pure code? - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 18:01, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Just wondering, because there was no template in the sigs category. I'm very good thank you, and glad to hear you are too. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:HTML Coding Sure, what do you need? -- [[User:CodExpert|'''''BFBC2Expert]] {Talk}{ } 14:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, they seem to have the autocollapse state, but it isn;t showing u on the template. So it is collapsable, but you can't find where or how to make it collapse. Odd... -- [[User:CodExpert|''BFBC2Expert]] {Talk}{ } 16:39, June 24, 2010 (UTC) That's what I think... but I don't see any mistakes in the coding. Maybe you should ask Bond or whoever made the template. -- [[User:CodExpert|BFBC2Expert]] {Talk}{ } 16:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Try it now - 'Bondpedia' (Talk) ( )'' 18:06, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I did try to make it a different color when I tested it, but I couldn't change it. I'll have another look - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 15:52, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I've fiddled with everything. Here's the problem as I see it. Using similar templates on Wikipedia and advice there, it should work currently, as seen by the white square brackets. I can't understand why the text isn't also white, it should be. I'll maybe ask someone tomorrow - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 20:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Copy/Paste doesn't work either. But maybe the problem is at Template:Navbox itself, I'll fiddle with that for a bit - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 21:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) That doesn't work either. I'll ask a proper template person in the morning. On the templates, by all means split the bad comapany series templates. If you create templates, you can leave redlinks for someone to create later if you want to do that. As for the factions, do what you think looks best. If someone disagrees, they can always suggest it be changed later. - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 21:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) They both look great. Still working on the show/hide function - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 14:19, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Gold Template It's worth a shot. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']]''' - What's the plan?''' 04:40, June 25, 2010 (UTC) }}